


Who Ever Said Mafia Life is Easy?

by AKA_Indulgence



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafiafell, Alternate Universe - Mobfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ballroom Parties, Biting, Claiming Bites, Crime, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Violence, Jealous Sans (Undertale), Mobsters, OC has a minor role, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Reader works as a chambermaid, Rivalry, Sleeping Together, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, and some... not so gentle words- but no degradation or the like, just propose to her Sans kjemklrfj, nothing is described, some gentle words..., with a lil hat on!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence
Summary: You just found out what kind of "job" the man you love had. You ran away as soon as you found out, and you've been stalling to confront him about it.... You don't know how to feel about him anymore.
Relationships: Original Character & Reader, Sans (Mafiafell)/Reader
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722049
Comments: 24
Kudos: 351





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werelywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werelywrites/gifts).



> This is a commission for the lovely werelywrites! Thank you for commissioning me! Hope you enjoy a lil bit of mobster angst >:)

You’re a chambermaid, working in Clarkson Hotel, a 5-star hotel in your city, and you clean up the topmost rooms- the fanciest rooms in the fanciest hotel around.

You were cleaning up your last room of the day when your phone buzzed from the pocket of your apron, spreading fresh bedsheets over the bed.

You took it out (no one needed to know you were looking through your phone inside these rooms), checking what message had come in… And you quickly put it right back into your pocket, deciding you could deal with it later.

On the screen of your phone was a name of a man that’s had your head spinning lately.

_Sans._

_Sans Gaster._

A handsome, dapper skeleton monster. With his expensive suits and his sharp look, always looking ready to head into an important business meeting. He is a gentleman that seemed interested in you, and one who always reminded you that he was. With just a few words, he could make your knees go on the verge of buckling, and was always so… _Magnetizing_.

It was a long time ago when you first met him… Simpler times. You met him in a café while you were waiting for a cup of coffee. He practically took over the room with his presence alone, sauntering in with an air of power around him. Wearing an expensive three-piece suite, all black except for the red vest he was wearing. Red lights made up his eyes, eyes that pierced wherever he looked. A killer smile with rows of sharp teeth, with one of them a shimmering gold. He was a daunting monster, and you started to sweat when you saw he was the one next in line after you, stepping beside you, waiting for his espresso shot.

It’s when he greeted you that you started to feel at ease with him. Despite his intimidating features and that deep, rich voice he had that seemed to rumble in your chest when he spoke close to you, he had a way of making you comfortable. He’d invited you over to the tables to chat that day. You did, and you found yourself quickly charmed by the large, handsome skeleton, and you were glad that wasn’t the last time you saw him.

You hadn’t even planned on meeting him when you saw him again- having crossed paths. Sometimes, he’d just be… _There_ , near you at the perfect time. He’d tell you that he’s just gotten off work or taking a break, and say he wanted to spend time with you. Because apparently… he liked you. He’s never gone as far as asking you to be his significant other or anything, but he always made his attraction to you clear. And boy did he know how to make you feel like a special little lady when you went out with him.

You had always taken him as a rich, powerful kind of man, but you never really realized to what extent until he took you on your first restaurant date. Already he was wearing a suit that looked like expensive enough that you were afraid to touch it… But when you saw the kinds of meals that were on the menu the first time he brought you to a restaurant, you knew Sans had _bank._ Then… He’d always tell you how pretty you looked, or how soft your skin was when he held it in his, his one hand almost engulfing yours when he gripped it. His voice alone made you shiver, and even worse, he’d _notice_ , and use it to its full potential. By the end of dinner, you’d completely forgotten how much everything cost when the bill arrives and Sans puts a fat stack of money on the table, your cheeks a steaming red.

… You’ve kissed him before, on the lips. Everything he says… The way he’d hold you when you were with him… It felt like your heart was tugging in his direction.

But then… Things changed when you visited him in his office one day.

_You never really knew what his work was._

You had gone on a toilet break, and when you came back, you heard him in a phone call. Your steps came to a halt in front of the ajar door, Sans’ voice low and grim. Nothing like the voice that complimented you and soothed you.

_“sean might be able t’ help ya with that… it ain’t hard, ben. jus’ put a gun to his face and he’ll give ya what he owes us. i know that bastard’s got it… i saw him throwin’ money around city square just two days ago. now get it done before i go there and do it myself, you useless sack a’ shit.”_

You were frozen. It didn’t take a genius to know what Sans was after hearing _that_ particular phone call. And after you heard “Ben” reply to him in a terrified, squeaky “Yes boss,”, your heart sank to the ground.

Sans wasn’t _just_ part of the mafia… He was the _boss_ of one of the most notorious mafia groups in your city.

The realization that you had been so close to a _boss_ for so long hit you like a train.

It made sense why the staff of the restaurants you went to always remembered you and seemed almost… _Afraid_ of you whenever you passed by, with or without Sans.

Sans saw you from the room that day, eyes meeting from that crack in the door frame. The skeleton that always made you smile and blush… Now made your blood drain from your face. You didn’t know what to do. He’s been hiding the fact that he’s a boss, and realizing what he could _do_ , you did the first think you could think of.

You ran away from him, not turning back when Sans had ran after you, shouting a pleading _“wait!”_

He hadn’t said a word to you since.

… Until today.

You bit your lip when you take out your phone to look at the message again. Your stomach turned like it always did when you thought of Sans since that day. You wanted it so desperately to go back like how it used to be when you were with him… When you could be near him and rest your head on his chest as he stroked your hair, your heart beating wildly in your chest. Hoping he’d ask you to be something _more_ with him.

Now… Thinking of him just gave you a headache.

**sans:** sweetheart

**sans:** (y/n).

**sans:** i’m sorry about last week.

**sans:** i didn’t mean to scare you.

**sans:** can we talk?

It was like your heart clenched on itself. You didn’t know what to answer him… Didn’t _want_ to answer him.

You shove your phone back into your pocket. _You could deal with it later._ Right now, you’re just glad Sans hadn’t put a hit on you or something. You didn’t know _exactly_ how the mafia works, but you’re pretty sure anyone related to the mafia has a substantially higher chance of getting in danger.

As you walk down the hallway, you hear footsteps in the staff room . As you enter, greeting you is a slim, tall man with blond hair and smart eyes, smiling when he sees you.

Dan Clarkson, owner of the hotel with his family name on it.

“Hey, how’s my favorite worker doing?” He greets you, and you roll your eyes at him.

“Hey, Dan.”

Despite being the _owner_ of the hotel you worked at, Dan was always humble around you- brushing off the fact that he owns the place. He visits you at work, invites you over for lunch, and just generally… Being a nice guy to you. You don’t know what a chambermaid’s got him interested in, but he’s always nice company to have around.

“What are you doing here?” You ask him while you put your supplies away, closing the staff door. “Aren’t you supposed to do your owner-stuff done or something?”

“Hahah, real funny. I have a real job, (Y/n). And what, it’s not like I don’t visit you often.” Dan answers, putting a firm hand on your shoulder and playfully shaking you. “No… it’s just… You know about the anniversary coming up this weekend?”

You nod. The… something-something-years anniversary of the hotel. It was going to be grand and extravagant as the hotel itself.

“Yeah, so… How about I ask you to come?”

“… Wait what?” The question completely catches you off guard, and Dan laughs. “But why?”

“I just wanted you to come! Just take it as a treat from me. You’ll get to see the hotel ballroom in all its splendor, and I promise, you won’t have to really talk to anyone there. “

You make a mock thinking face, and Dan adds in a sing-song voice, “There’ll be lots of free food there…”

… Alright. That’s a solid argument of why you should definitely go.

You click your tongue in defeat. “You just had to mention that, huh?” You shove Dan aside playfully to get to the elevator. “I’ve seen the restaurant advertised in that elevator Dan, I’ve been wishing to try it sometimes.”

“Exactly! So you better come.” Dan pushes the button for you, smiling at you… Then frowning. You turn your head to Dan, confused, and he just looks concerned.

“… (Y/n).” He leans a bit closer to you. “… You seem kinda tense. You alright? Was the room that bad?”

“Oh, nothing like that.” You assure him, but your face sours as you remember the real cause to your stress. “There’s… This man. I’ve got… Complicated feelings about him lately, and he wants to talk. I just… I don’t know what to say to him.”

Dan’s brows furrow, and it looks like he wants to press for more, but you quickly brush him off. “It’s fine, Dan. It’s nothing for you to worry about, I’ll just… think about it when I get home.”

He accompanies you until the first floor and you wave him goodbye as you head for the lockers and he returns to his office. As you leave however, you miss the look he gives you, as his eyes trail from your head down to your… _Lower cheeks_.

He’s wanted you for awhile now… Practically ever since he first met you.

He knew who you were talking about, though you were obviously trying to be vague.

… Sans Gaster. A man after your heart like Dan himself. But unlike Dan, Sans was in the center of crime and violence.

Dan wanted to take you away from that… From someone like him.

_If you were with him, he could keep you away from someone as dangerous as Sans._

* * *

You stand there, stalling your time as you watch guests with their long sparkly dresses and tuxedos enter the ballroom, walking from their expensive cars past the garden to the entrance.

… It was an intimidating sight, to say the least.

What you’ve got on you is the only nice dress you could find in your closet, one that…

… _Sans_ gave to you.

You had fought with yourself deciding whether or not to wear the dress gifted to you during one of your dates with him.

_Sitting in the park one night. He had an arm around your waist, and when you almost fell asleep looking up at the sky, Sans had silently placed the box on your lap._

You opened it at home to reveal a stunning golden dress that felt silky to the touch with various ribbons and a touch of lace here and there, no sleeves, running from your shoulders to your ankles. 

At the end you decided to wear it anyways, since it was the best dress you had. You knew how up-scale the anniversary party was going to be, and while you didn’t want to think about Sans for awhile, you’re glad you wore this dress. Any other and you’re sure you’d feel under-dressed, looking at all the guests there.

You finally enter the room after enough dawdling, and after a short speech from Dan himself, the party officially began. You greeted him, the room starting to get filled with music and chattering. Dan was just happy he got to see you that night, telling youhow “I got really worried that you wouldn’t come.”

You’d thought the same too, but… you had invitation, and again, free fancy food was hard to pass up on. Dan already told you you didn’t need to talk to all of these people anyways. So you just tell him “I smell some mashed potatoes and salmon over there. I think I have _very_ good reason to come here, Dan.”

He laughs, and you finally let yourself try the things they’ve got in their buffet, and… Oh yeah. It’s _amazing_.

You’re glad you didn’t decide to snub the man currently busying himself with greeting and chatting with the ‘important’ people of the night. You were someone he could take a breather with, and seeing him go around from guest to guest and seeing the tired look in his eyes, you’re pretty sure he’ll need all the rest he can.

You had to fight your way to get somewhere to sit. When you finally finish up trying every main course they had (from lamb chops to truffle carbonara fettuccine), you finally get to the desert and drinks section, grabbing yourself a glass of punch, avoiding the alcoholic drinks.

You take the punch in your hands, stepping backwards and watching the water so it wouldn’t spill- you bump into someone (noticeably much bigger than you are) on the way.

You turn around, an apology already on your tongue… Then you see his _eyelights._

Red like blood, staring into your eyes.

… Sans.

He’s wearing a pressed black shirt with a red vest coat, black tie, black trousers and polished dress shoes. Golden rings on his phalanges glimmering into your face. No hat this time.

Time stopped. The music faded into white noise. Everyone else in the room disappeared. You could only keep your eyes on Sans Gaster. You didn’t even notice you’ve spilled some of your punch.

A similar look was on Sans’ face- his trademark grin had turned into a frown, and you see how his eyelights shrunk until his sockets were nothing but black voids. Apparently he was talking to someone, but Sans didn’t turn back to them after your eyes met his.

…

_Of course he’d be invited. He’s a mob boss._

_Why didn’t you think of that?_ The thought of Sans appearing in the party had completely eluded you.

In your panic, you turned, planning to just get away from him now- _you weren’t ready to confront him yet, it’s too soon!-_ but already a strong, bony hand had caught your relatively thin arm, and your heart leapt into your throat.

“w-wait, sweetheart.” Sans stuttered, his grip firm yet gentle. “jus’… jus’ hear me out.”

* * *

You didn’t realize it in your own state of panic, but Sans was panting, silently. Breathing heavily as he felt your delicate, tiny arm in his hand.

_  
He was careful not to break it._

Sans didn’t answer his “business partner” when they tapped Sans on the shoulder. He couldn’t stop staring at you, in that golden dress he gave you all that time ago. You were stunning in it, and Sans’ soul couldn’t help but leap when he saw you were wearing something _he_ gave you. But then… He saw the look in your eyes, wide with fear, and his soul broke.

He never wanted you to look at him like that.

A fire started sparking in your eyes all of a sudden, your fearful face changing that to indignation. “Let go of my hand, Sans.” Before he could even plead to you again, you added, “Talk to me, Sans. I’m waiting.”

You fully turned your body to him, tugging your arm in his hand to make your point. He nods, and slowly, he lets go of your arm, suddenly afraid that _that_ was going to scare you away too.

Sans gulped when he looked at your face, waiting for him to speak.

_fuck…_ He practiced what he was going to say to you since the moment he lost you, chasing you out the building before you disappeared from his sight. He knew where you lived… He knew everything in this city. He could’ve just teleported there, waited for you to come and talk to you then. But no. You know what he _is_ now, and he didn’t know what he could _do_ to convince you that you’d never be in harms way, that he’d never hurt you. That the fact doesn’t change how he feels about you, or that he’s any different. He’s rehearsed in his mind over and over, talking to you. Maybe he could say hello to you after you’ve finished work, maybe invite you to go to a café (you always seemed at ease in cafés) and try to explain himself.

But now that you’re in front of him… His mind went blank, his skull empty.

He brought you a bit further from the drink section, avoiding eyes and ears. Thankfully you obliged, and you went to a corner in the ballroom.

Sans took a breath, then he spoke. “look darlin’, i jus’ wanna tell you…”

“Tell me what, Sans?” You snapped, surprising him. You’d never snapped at him before. You always used a soft voice when you spoke to him, sweet and mallow. A pleasant sound to listen to, a break from the yelling and angry voices in his line of work. The look in your eyes when he complimented you, when he held your hand while you walked with him. Smiling, those red cheeks always tempting him to kiss or bite you.

Seeing this… _hostility_ from you was really getting to him, more than any gunshot or slice of the knife could do to him.

“That you’re a criminal? That you threaten people for their money?” You ask, gritting your teeth. Sans doesn’t realize he’s got his hands up almost in a surrender pose, like your words could physically hurt him. “You know I heard your phone call, Sans, I know what you are now. I don’t know what else you want to talk about.”

“n-no, please, sweetheart, i just-“ He holds his hand out, not even sure what he wanted to do… Until he sees the tears pooling in your eyes even in your angry face, your cheeks starting to steam in a different way than he’s used to. Your scowl quivered, and your eyes were starting to get glossy. Apparently he stared at you for too long, because you made a small start, embarrassed. You blinked and turned away from him, trying your best to erase your tears before they even fell.

“… darlin’… are you ok?” He asks, his floating hand close to turning you around, but you make a small hiccuping noise, keeping his hand away.

“No no- just keep talking.” You say, turning back to him

Sans sighs, feeling a mix of emotions in him that amounted to nothing but _hurt._

“i’m… i’m sorry.” Was what fell out of his mouth. Obviously this wasn’t what you were expecting, because you uncrossed your arms in front of your chest, your furrowed brows easing up. “i… i am all of those things you said. i ain’t gonna deny it. i’m definitely working on the other side of the law.” He says, for once feeling shame in his ribcage as he said so. “i do ask people fer their money. and i ain’t afraid to use a bit of violence when it comes down to it.” He admits, fisting one of his hands. But he quickly looks to you, his eyelights dilating.

“but… i didn’t mean t’ hide it from ya because i wanted t’ trick ya, sweetheart.” He took your hand, and he doesn’t notice it- but he was shaking. _He was so scared._ “i didn’t mean t’ trick ya. i just…. i was afraid of… _this._ ” Sans gestures to the air around him. “i didn’t want ya to know because… i was afraid ya’d turn away from me. i know yer a gentle, sweet thing, (y/n)… i know this isn’t something you’d want.” His thumb rubs the back of your hand, steadying his breath. “i jus’… i couldn’t bear the thought of ya leaving me, (y/n), because… _i love you.”_

It was something he wanted to tell you for the longest time now. He just… Hadn’t been sure of his feelings, didn’t want to rush it. He was looking for the right time.

But as soon as he was reminded of the fact that he could lose you… The realization hit him like a truck. You were something he wanted in his life- needed in his life. He _loves_ you.

He meant it all. You were the most beautiful, sweetest person he’s ever met… He wanted to cherish and love you like you deserve.

“… i didn’t mean to hurt you. i never wanted to hurt ya, (y/n). i’m sorry.” His head hung, looking to the floor. He couldn’t look at those sad eyes anymore.

You look at him, eyes wide, your breath stuck in your throat as you look up at him.

_god… yer so small…_

Slightly, he feels your hand start to curl up in his, and you open your mouth to speak.

“… I-“

“Oh, (Y/n)!” A different voice suddenly cuts you off, interrupting the moment. Sans felt a snarl building up in his chest. The only thing saving the guy from Sans’ temper was your fearful face when you saw the lightning-fast change in his expression from pleading and adoring to anger and irritation. Sans turned to the guy- Blond hair, brown eyes. His slim stature making him look taller than he really is.

“D-Dan.” You stuttered the prick’s name. Sans knows what he thinks of you, and his presence definitely didn’t help the fragile moment.

“I see you’ve met my _friend_ Sans!” Sans grimaced internally at the utterly fake expression the hotel owner was wearing as he greeted the both of you. “I’m _glad_ to see you two getting along pretty well.”

You looked bothered by him as well (though for a different reason than Sans’), cringing, holding onto Sans’ hand subconsciously. While Sans did enjoy the feeling, Sans felt like punting Dan in the sack and pushing him away- Sans was having a moment with you.

“Sorry about this, (Y/n), but I’ve got to talk a bit with Sans for a moment, uh- why don’t you go and get some more punch? You spilled a bit on yourself there.” Dan pulls out a handkerchief, and you pull your hand away from Sans’ to let him wipe it for you. The gesture made Sans’ chest burn like no other, and after thanking him silently, you move away from the two men.

… Sans turns to Dan as he does the same. Sans knows what he’s here for.

“ _clarkie_.” Dan winces when he hears Sans’ little nickname for him while Sans puts hands out for the man in question, eyelights dimming considerably.

This bastard… He’s been eyeing you ever since you’ve started working at the hotel with his name on it. Sans knows he’s into you… But he’s never really done anything to ‘pull you in’ so to speak, so he never really paid him much attention…Though his possessiveness _did_ threaten to cut ties with one of his richest “clients”. Sans didn’t know you were coming to this party, didn’t expect _Clarkie_ there to invite you.

“what an _honor_ it is t’ have the host himself come to greet me.” Sans spits, his grin becoming tighter by the second. His hand automatically searches his pockets for a cig to smoke, but as he grabs a stick, he remembers that he couldn’t do that indoors. Not here, anyways. Sans’ grin turns into a scowl for a second, realizing he’ll have to talk to this asshole without a cig to ease his nerves.

He takes his hand out of the pocket and smiles to Dan. “why don’t we… go somewhere else, shall we? somewhere… _quieter._ ”

The men move from the corner into an empty hallway that lead to the bathrooms, its lights off.

Sans leans on the wall, with his hands having nothing to do, he crosses them, staring Dan down.

“… Why are you after her?” Dan asks, a hard look on his face telling Sans that he wasn’t expecting an answer. Sans didn’t grace him with one- it was a stupid question. “You stay away from her Gaster. She’s not for the mob life and you know it.”

“ _please._ ” Sans replies condescendingly. What kind of idiot does this human take he is? “i ain’t tryin’ to pull her into the mob life, _danny_. unlike you, i love her because she deserves to be loved because she’s just…” Sans’ expression turns soft as he looks back to the ballroom, eyelights instinctively searching for you. “she’s jus’ perfect.”

When Sans’ eyelights dart back to Dan, all traces of that soft look disappeared. “not like you, jus’ looking fer someone to fuck.”

Dan hisses, his hands fisting. Sans knows they’re not going to fight… Dan’s got a useful deal going on with Sans, and Dan knows that he’s definitely not going to win any fights with him.

Though Sans does smile a little thinking of snapping this guy’s neck for even _thinking_ of having you.

“I’m not out here just to fuck her.” Dan scowls, stripped of all his fake politeness. “Even if I was, I know you want her in bed just as bad.” 

Sans just smirks, chuckling a bit as his grin turns predatory. “oh, she knows.” He says, remembering the times when he’d tease you about it, and the most adorable shade of red that’d come across your face. He always had the urge to bite your cheek when it happened.

“but, heh… ya speak fer yerself, clarkie.” Sans looked Dan up and down, his voice filled with fake innocence. “ya tell _me_ i’m in the mafia but yer the one who asked t’ kill that one guy from-“

A hand goes onto Sans’ suit, and Sans’ fake pleasantries drop completely as his mouth turns into a snarl at the stuck-up human.

“I _paid_ you not to mention anything like that, _Sans Gaster_.” Dan growls out. Sans thought his attempt at being intimidating was laughable, but he held it in nonetheless.

“what? afraid someone’s listenin’? it’s just you and me, _buddy_.” Sans smiles at him, but nothing about it tells Dan that Sans is enjoying their conversation as he grips Dan’s wrist hard enough that he winces in pain, taking it off his expensive suit.

_“just you and me.”_

Dan rips his hand out of Sans’ when he didn’t let go.

_wasn’t even tryin’ to do anythin’._

Dan rubs his wrist, and when he looks at Sans, a condescending look fell on his face. “Yeah, well… It’s funny you think you still have a chance with her _._ ” Dan steps back from Sans, “Because judging from what I saw earlier, she knows what you are, and she’s not into that. You can’t force someone to love you, Sans. and you shouldn’t keep her from anyone else just because you can’t get to her.”

Dan’s words struck Sans right in his soul, “hitting a nerve”. Sans feels his sockets empty, his magic already starting to form a bone in his hand as his teeth part, a growl in his chest-

“Mr. Dan Clarkson? Would Mr. Dan Clarkson please come onto the stage for the evening toast.”

Both mob boss and hotel owner turned their heads to the stage, all the way on the other side of the ballroom.

“I’d love to stay and chat some more, Mr. Gaster, but unfortunately I’ve got a job to do.” Dan says, brushing his hair a bit after it got messy in his frustration. “See you later.”

Sans watches Dan’s back leaving him, and his anger starts to die out as he thinks of you again… Quickly replaced by _panic._

Dan Clarkson. Handsome, rich, has a good relationship with you… And wasn’t a notorious mob boss known for his _methods._

An image of Dan sweeping you off your feet when he tells you his feelings… You wouldn’t want to be with _criminal_ Sans Gaster.

He scans the room for you, spotting you near the entrance on a bench, alone. He didn’t teleport- instead running across the room towards you.

_i can’t lose you._

_i can’t lose you to anyone else._

**_… please don’t leave me, (y/n)._ **

* * *

You start when a large figure run towards you.

In front of you was Sans again, the man you’ve been thinking about…ever since you _met_ him, now that you think about it.

He looked like a mess, he was sweating and his vest, earlier pressed clean to his shirt was now slightly wrinkled, a button off.

He doesn’t say anything. His brows only slant, and he opens his mouth- but nothing came out of his mouth.

… You spoke first.

“… Sans.” you say gently. Your heart starts to beat remembering what he said to you, having thought it over and over sitting here. And even in this situation… You couldn’t help but blush. “I’m… I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier.”

Sans’ sockets widens in surprise at your apology.

“I-it’s just… I don’t like what you do, Sans. You press people for money and… hurt them.” God, you didn’t even want to think what he did to people who didn’t pay him.

“… but…”

You stood up, surprising him again when you took his hand. “… Hm.” you giggle a bit. “You… You really know how to make a girl feel special, Sans.” You say shyly, rubbing over his joints, your hand looking like a child’s compared to his. “You said you’d never hurt me, and that you love me, and I…”

You look away for awhile, biting your lip before you continue.

“… I’m in love with you too, Sans.” Your voice came out quietly, almost a whisper. “I can’t help it. You already took my heart, Sans… I can’t change that. I love you. You’re still the same loving, caring guy behind horniness and that smirk of yours.” You tilt your head up at him, grinning, mouth opening when you see him _blush_ as red as his eyelights.

… It really helped you see past that mafia boss perception that had been dominating your mind lately, and reminded you the kind of guy Sans is. When he wasn’t busy trying to impress you with gifts and dates to up-scale places… He was genuine and always kind and gentle to you. He never hid his intentions- he wore it on his sleeve the fact that he _wanted_ you. But he never told you he… _Loved_ you. And now that he’s said it with that wrenched look in his sockets… You’re sure you could tell that he’s been genuine all this time.

“… so… yer not… mad at me anymore?”

He sounded like a child asking their parent, you couldn’t help but laugh at him. Here was a man that could kill you with the snap of his phalanges all decked out in his expensive clothes- and he seemed almost _afraid_ of you.

This is definitely the man you love.

“Well, I wasn’t really _mad_ at you, just…” You played with your foot a bit, stalling. “… I just want to go back to how we used to be. I… I missed you, Sans.” You look away, hiding your reddening face.

Finally with those words, Sans smiled again, and when he did, you silently note how he does look his best with a grin on his face. His sockets lid and he stands up straighter, his eyelights big and fuzzy as he looks down at you. You smile at him, and you don’t notice when Sans’ eyelights go over your head, looking at the man speaking up on stage right now…

Dan.

He tripped as he spoke, having caught you and Sans from the crowd, holding hands, with you looking at the skeleton with forgiving eyes. Dan starts to lose focus, repeating his sentences as he couldn’t stop looking at the human-skeleton pair near the entrance of the ballroom, unable to hide his shock.

… Sans smirks, nothing kind in his eyelights as he makes eye contact with him before he looked away and back to you- Someone that deserves his attention.

“i missed ya too, dollface.” He pulls you to his chest, your warmth an instant relief to him. “… more than you’d know.”

As he strokes your hair, his eyelights go to the garden outside, the one surrounding the ballroom. There were no windows in the ballroom apart from the ones on the doors.

_perfect._

“hey, sweetheart… how’s about we go somewhere a bit quieter, hm? jus’ you an’ me.”

“… That sounds nice, Sans.” You smile up at him, enjoying the feeling of his sturdy arm around you as he walks you out, always the gentleman who always had that _look_ in his eyelights that held so much adoration for you. As you walk into the crisp, cold air of the night, the door swinging closed behind you, Sans leans in to kiss you on your crown.

… You’re just so happy you get to be held by Sans like this again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a nice night. The mood seemed to be perfect, so Sans just had to ask...
> 
> "would'ja mind coming t' my house tonight, darlin'?"
> 
> (Smut chapter!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werelywrites commissioned for a smutty continuation ;) So, hope you'll enjoy!

The night was warm, your skin tingling with heat as you walked, and it had nothing to do with the temperature. There was a gentle breeze that brushed your skin pleasantly, pricking goosebumps here and there. But you didn't mind. You managed to step into a puddle as you walked, and you still didn’t mind. You laughed at it, a beautiful, lovely little laugh that sounded like a chiming bell.

Because beside you was a handsome, charming, albeit quite coarse skeleton. He had a protective and firm arm neatly wrapped around your waist, providing you with his warmth and safety. He’s just brought you out from another one of his dinner dates- and while any date with him has always left butterflies fluttering about in your stomach (occasionally more like buzzing hornets when he told you about his... _desires.)_ this last one felt different.

While he always gave you his best, he’s also been restraining himself when you went out with him. Nervous, afraid that you’d run from him the moment you found out what he is. He was trying to make every moment count, make sure he didn't scare you off- so he had to hide a lot of himself. But now, the bandage’s been ripped off, and you knew what he is.

Sans Gaster is a mob boss.

And you love him anyways.

You went on a long walk out in the garden that night during the party, and you didn't come back inside. You talked with Sans, asked him questions, and you didn’t hesitate to tell him the problems you had with his line of business. He took it surprisingly gracefully for a monster like him, but honestly, you didn’t expect less from the skeleton you’ve fallen for. Sans brought you home afterward, leaving a peck on your knuckles before he left.

And while you’d argue that changed everything after finding out… At the same time, it feels as if nothing’s changed. You kept meeting Sans (Apparently he's gotten someone tailing you most of the time, for _security..._ You've complaint that about him as soon as he told you) as usual, and he’s back to asking you out on dates. But now, you both feel much more at ease, now that you've cleared out that air of mystery that used to surround him- and he didn't have to keep hiding from you.

He’s stated his feelings for you, and of course, you reciprocated. You've finally become an item together.

When you sit at the table with him, his laugh felt freer _._ You could see more of the monster that was under all those layers of suits. Sure he’d eat a turkey breast with herby mustard… But then he’d make a joke about tasting another kind of _breast_ , and when no one was looking, he’d lick a bit of mustard off his fingers.

It felt like you just kept giggling and tittering ever since you stood up from the table until now as he brings you over to his house.

… Oh yeah, you’re walking to his house right now. While you were drinking and talking with him, at one point you found that Sans was just… Staring at you. He wasn’t smirking smugly, just watching as the candlelight flickered across your face. There were hearts in his lidded sockets, and he caught your hand in his. He asked you to come over to his house for the night and… You’d agreed.

It’s the reason he’s been making light, humorous talk with you. Letting you pull away whenever you wanted to- not wanting to force you into anything. Though... You thoroughly enjoyed being pressed flush to his ribcage. He wants to make you as comfortable as possible because he knew.

You were…

Nervous.

Sans walked you right up to the porch, all gentlemanly like. It definitely didn’t set you at ease when you saw the expensive, polished wooden flooring and the paintings hanging on the walls- classic, elegant. It reminded you of the stark contrast between your life and his. As you went through the house, you passed by the living room, a warm fire glowing. Papyrus was reading a book as you both make your way towards the stairs.

(You’ve met Papyrus before- mouthy and brash. Yet now… He was _knowingly_ silent. He smirked at Sans and even _winked_ your way.)

You climbed up the stairs, and Sans brought you to his room. He told you to lay in bed while he takes his suit off.

And so you did.

…

Your heart is pounding in your chest. The room had that same upscale feel to it, and Sans’ bed… It’s so big. You could roll over it at _least_ 4 times on it before you could fall off of it. It smelled _heavily_ of Sans, the cigar smoke, pressed suits… Of flames. Literally _and_ figuratively at the moment. His hands have been silently squeezing your waist, sometimes dipping lower to squeeze your cheeks… And then he’d whisper into your ear, feel those sharp teeth graze your ear as he spoke… A warm growl on your neck.

You couldn’t take your eyes off of him as he slowly took off his layers of suits. Watching as he hangs his black outer suit, unbutton his vest… Untie his tie. Then he turned his skull around, watch you with deep red eyelights, glowing dimly in the room- only lit by a small lamp on his desk.

_“feelin’ comfortable, dollface…?”_ He purred, a soft rumble toning his voice. _“i hope yer ready…”_

A shiver down your body.

_Oh yes, yes you are._

…

_But also, not at all._

You were _stock-still_ on his bed when he turned around, his dress-shirt half-way unbuttoned as he approached. You didn't even realize how your hands clenched onto the sheets below you as your eyes were instinctively drawn to the exposed sternum and parts of his ribcage under the shadows. They were thick and sturdy-looking, and already you knew you wanted to _touch those._ His grin was sharp and his sockets were lidded while the bed creaked in the slightest when he climbed onto it. The way his eyelights roamed down to your chest told you how _hungry_ he was, and you could feel your heart hammering from how much _want_ you could see on his face.

“god. ya look so beautiful, dollface…” He drawls while he gently cups your face, knees on either side of your waist. The feel of his phalanges touching your cheek left sparks, and it felt like it was setting your face on _fire._ “how ‘bout we get this started, hm?”

His hands glide down from your face down your neck and onto your clothes. He started to work to get them off- but he abruptly stops.

“… doll?” His eyelights shift a bit in concern when he looks you in the face. “ya… ya look a bit nervous there.”

“Huh?” You look to Sans, your cheeks still _very much_ on fire. “I’m… I’m fine.”

“c’mon… i don’t wanna do this if ya don’t want it either, sweetheart.” His voice is soft, pulling back a bit, gently rubbing your shoulders. “we don’t gotta do this.”

…

But this is exactly why you wanted this. You _knew_ you wanted to be with him. You feel safe with him- he doesn't want to hurt you.

“No, I want this.” You say firmly, evening your breathing... Then you look up to him. "I want _you."_

Sans looks shocked by your words, but then he asks again.

“then… can ya tell me why ya look so nervous there?”

You shifted a bit, breathing out.

“I-I’m sorry.” You could feel your cheeks blushing in embarrassment. “You know this isn’t my first time. I know this isn’t your first time, but…”

“… I just…” You look away, biting your lip. “I don’t know if you’re going to like me. I mean... You've probably been with a lot of other people... I don't know if you're going to enjoy it as much as you’d-“

You made a squeak when all of a sudden Sans’ teeth crashed into your lips, groaning softly. His tongue quickly came out, making an easy entrance into your mouth. Your sounds of pleasant surprise are swallowed by him as he plunged deeper, dominating your own tongue as he entwines them lasciviously.

When he pulls back both of your breaths are hot on each other’s faces, Sans’ drool dribbling down his jaw and he licks it, his eyelights nothing short of _predatory._

“oh, i _know_ i will.” He growls, his eyelights a deep crimson. “i guess i’ll just have to show ya how much i want ya.”

You didn’t even get to say much, your breath was stolen from you. That kiss has left you wanting more- You didn’t even react as Sans started to strip you fervently, running his hands along your skin as more of it got exposed. In no time, you’ve found yourself only in your bra and panties.

You were going to tell him to ‘wait’ when he got to there, but already- Sans’ chest was pressed to yours as his strong hands went under your back, phalanges pressing into your skin as he quickly found the hooks. He expertly detaches them and pulls the bra off of you before you could stop him.

Your face was _flushed_ as if it’d never flushed before. Even before you had the chance to bring your hands to your chest, Sans had anticipated that, because as he lifts from you, he pins your hands to the bed.

He’s quiet as his eyelights roam over your bare body, lingering around your chest, watching as it rises and falls rapidly. The only noise in the room was his ragged breathing, his teeth parted.

Even when you pulled your hands with all your might, his hands didn’t budge. Your breath came out as a shaky whimper, feeling so… _vulnerable_ and _exposed._

It was nerve-wracking… But also _extremely_ arousing. You found yourself rubbing your thighs together, partly to give yourself something to do… But also wanting _some_ kind of stimulation.

_“oh darlin’…”_ Your heart jumped in your chest when Sans started speaking. _“ya look… gorgeous.”_

You didn’t know your cheeks could get hotter as Sans dipped down, hands still stubbornly holding yours down as he pressed his face just below your neck. His breaths tickled you while he smells you, and your breath shook when you felt him start to kiss and nibble languidly down.

“i don’t know what ya were worried about dollface…” His tone is lightly teasing, but _thick_ with his deep, smooth voice that vibrated through your neck. “ya look better than what i’ve ever imagined.”

His mouth found its way onto one of your breasts, your breath becoming fast as he kissed up it, until he started teasing the nipple- gently pinning it between his razor-sharp teeth.

You started whining and panting when he starts to lick and suckle it, one hand letting you go to squeeze the other. Your hand followed to grab his wrist, and Sans was shocked for a second- lifting his skull, worried if you didn’t like it, but was relieved when you’d only kept his hand in place.

You wanted _more._ You wanted to _feel_ how much he adored you.

Sans spent a minute or two accosting your breasts- if he wasn’t grazing his teeth over one, he was squeezing and rolling a nipple between his phalanges. He didn’t even have to hold your hands down for much longer- even if you wanted to push him off of you, you didn't stand a chance. His other hand started to squeeze your waist, and it made you whine while he massaged it. You were so distracted by his actions on your chest, that you’d made a loud squeak when you felt his hand reach your lower regions, having dipped into your underwear.

“oh, yer so _cute_ sweetheart.” He growled, looking up at you, your chest glistening with his saliva. “keep making those noises and i might just shove myself right into ya.”

_“so don’t stop.”_

You made a surprised yelp when you feel his phalanges going into your folds, trailing up and down it. Both of you found out then how _wet_ you were from Sans’… _administrations_ and the chuckle that follows after was not a kind one.

“yer wet, dollface.” He says almost condescendingly, a smug smirk on his face, thinking of all the things he could do to you.

“but… i want ya _drenched._ ”

You were going to ask him what he meant when you choke on your words- a phalange having slipped inside of you easily.

“oh _fuck_ … yer tight…” Sans groans as he starts to move it in and out of you. You start to grip onto the sheets, occasionally a strangled whine coming out of you as you feel him fingering you. He angled it in such a way that his claw-like phalange didn’t scratch your insides… And yet pressed _deep_ into your walls that it sent jolts all over your body.

It wasn’t long before he inserted a second phalange, and you started squirming on the bed, unable to resist all the stimulation that came from them. His fingers were so much different from yours… First of all, his phalanges were thicker than yours, and yours had _flesh_ on them. They were also bigger proportionally, so he touched you in places you couldn’t have done with your hands alone. And the way he’d dig into your walls when he pulled them out, in a beckoning motion… It drove you wild.

Then, he found a spot. It made you jolt from the bed, contracting around his phalanges that you saw the brows on his face go up. He gave it a few more experimental rubs- and you arched your back, moaning, one of your legs twitching.

_“found yer sweet spot, doll…”_

Sans repeatedly rubbed his fingers over the spot as you feel your climax approaching, his fingers moving in and out without resistance apart from your own cunt's squeezing, wanting to keep them inside. You were getting into the rhythm, your hips instinctively bucking up onto his fingers to get more of that delicious rubbing- when you start screaming, suddenly feeling _more_ than you did before.

_“heh…”_

You look down to Sans, who now has his thumb pressing up onto your clit, feeling him pinching you from inside and outside. You gasped, feeling your body heat up, your eyes starting to see white.

You didn’t last much longer afterward.

You made a breathy moan, heavy yet light at the same time as you clamp down on his fingers, enough that Sans couldn’t pull his fingers out for awhile.

Somehow, it made him harder than he already was- ever since you’d agreed to come home with him.

He liked being able to do so much to you while he barely did much… Just letting his fingers explore every part of your insides, search for all of your buttons. And feeling you squeeze his phalanges like that…

He started stroking himself over his pants.

He wanted to feel that on _him._

You climbed down from your high, your back hitting the bed as you slump, gasping as you recover. His fingers come out of you with a lewd pop, and Sans watches in fascination as your womanly fluid coats his phalanges.

The air smelled so good. He could smell your arousal, your sex... It sparked something inside of him, the urge to dominate you, to have you squirming under him while he pushes into you.

You open your eyes just in time as he licked himself clean of your orgasm, watching you over without ever looking away.

Even after a high like that, the sight left your pussy craving for more.

“ya taste sweet, _sugar_.” He winked at you as he licked over his teeth, looking down at your heat. “how ‘bout ya give me some of yer lovin’...?”

His claws catch onto your underwear and slip them down your legs, and you didn’t miss the fact his eyelights never left your entrance.

You watched as he inhaled the air, a deep guttural growl erupting out from within his ribcage.

“i hope yer ready darlin’. because i can’t stand it much longer, hearin’ ya moan like that… and _smellin’_ so good… oh, i just wanna _eat ya up._ ”

“Ready? Do you mean-“

You hear him unzipping, and your eyes widen when you see what springs forth from the confines of his pants.

A deep red, glowing, almost _ethereal_ cock. It didn’t _look_ long, but that’s only because it looked proportionate to the skeleton looming over you at the moment. You’re pretty sure it’s at least the average length of a human’s- but his _girth._ You don’t think you could wrap your whole hand around it- around _him._

You felt that nervousness from before creep back again (would he _fit?_ ) but the earlier orgasm definitely loosened you up a bit.

You’ve never seen anything like it, except maybe Sans’ tongue, which seems to be made of the same… _Ecto-flesh?_ They both glowed and were translucent. But the red on his cock was much deeper, richer, and looked firm.

Sans’ smirk widened the longer you look at him.

_“like what’cha see, sweetheart..?”_

You immediately flick your eyes back to his face.

“I uh… I do…” You don’t know _why_ you were the one nervous instead of him, but here you were telling a skeleton that you like his dick. “… Can I touch it?”

He chuckled, voice like smooth dark chocolate when he teasingly rubs the head of his length on your entrance, making you squeak. “go on ahead, dollface… no need t’ be shy.”

Slowly, you sat up forward, frowning a bit when you feel the wetness that had pooled between your thighs, and let your hand wander to the glowing cock. Sans groaned under his breath when you reached his length, slowly tracing over from his head down to where it was protruding from his pelvic bone. You’ve felt Sans’ tongue before, but his length felt… different. It was dry first of all, and it was smooth to the touch. However, you could feel the same tingling feeling his tongue would leave in your mouth, and you slowly squeeze it- and it _almost_ looked like your hand could phase through it.

You feel Sans’ breathing on your head, growing labored the more you gave him experimental touches. Now that you were actually touching him, you let your fingers run from base to head, gently rubbing it with your thumb. You test your previous thought- wrapping your hands around his base.

You were right… One hand alone couldn’t hold him.

Sans starts to shiver, and you hear his bones start to rattle softly. You’re surprised when you see something start to drip out of him.

_Pre-cum…?_

You only realized then how much you’ve been doing to Sans- you were genuinely curious about him that you forgot you were touching his erection.

An idea started in your mind.

“It’s… really pretty, Sans.” You said in a soft voice, a coy smile on your lips. You hear a small huff of surprise from Sans- you didn’t see it directly, but the glow of his eyelights became brighter.

“Red is always such a good color on you…”

You kept your hands on his base as you started pressing- and Sans let out a strangled grunt.

The perfect reaction.

You kept your left hand where it was, while your right hand started moving upwards at a snail pace towards his tip. Sans let out a shaky breath as you started playing with him, letting your fingers slowly trace him up and down, circling around his head, gently brushing his tip.

"It feels really nice to touch... Almost like skin, but not?" You ponder, feigning innocence as you keep your fingers on his cock.

"Really warm too... Warmer than your bones." You murmur, bringing your face close to it, to "get a better look" at it. He twitched and started moaning when you feel more of him, sliding your hands up and down as you gently stroked him.

You petted him as if he's the most important, most fragile thing in the world, and the gentle and soft strokes starts to drive him _mad._

Sans was shaking a lot- the sounds of his bones weren’t loud, but you could hear it every second and you hear his breaths getting faster-

You squeal when your hands get caught in a bruising grip, slamming you back down onto the bed while Sans loomed over you, his face dark from the shadows apart from his eyelights and golden tooth. His smile was wide and almost _manic_ , his eyelights burning with intensity as he stared into your eyes.

_“yer did on purpose…”_ Sans whispered and you feel him lining up at your entrance. _"this is what yer gonna get."_ He felt _warm_ and _wet_ , and his erection throbbed against you. You were slightly afraid by how intense he looked and the reminder of how vulnerable you were under him… But oh, so turned on.

Your lower lips practically twitched in delight when he started pushing in.

Your breath caught in your throat when you felt his girth. Even with your walls lubricated by your orgasm and Sans’ pre-cum… The pace his dick pushed in was slow, and you could already feel your self stretching even before he was all the way in yet.

You start to grit your teeth, legs bending a bit to somehow lessen the uncomfortable feeling. Sans seems to notice, because he spoke to you in a soft voice.

“it’s alright… yer doin’ so well, doll.”

You let out a sigh of relief when he finally hilts, Sans groaning deeply on top of you.

“f-fuck… yer so warm… yer huggin' my cock so nicely, ah…”

He starts to move when he feels you’ve adjusted to him, slowly dragging his girth out, then back in, a small slap resounding when bone hits skin.

You moaned, shaking your hands a bit so to tell him to let go of your hands. When he did, you put your hands on his chest- needing to do something before the slow pump in and out of you drove you crazy.

Sans moves a hand under you, pressing to your back while the other went to cup your face. His expression was intense as he looked into your eyes, still moving precisely in and out.

“ya ready t’ go faster, doll?” he asks as he caresses your face. “because t’ be honest… i can’t do this fer much longer.”

The air was so warm. And heat was building in your belly… You wanted more, too.

As soon as you nodded, Sans started picking up pace- he started from gently pulling out and pushing in, to _pounding_ you, until the bed started squeaking under the both of you. You made a cry- your body jarred from the change in pace.

You heard him growl over you as you curled your toes and your legs stiffened, feeling every part of him as he slid out and when he thrusted back in- especially when he gives you a particularly hard grind upwards, making you jump a little from the bed with a yelp.

His hands roam all over you, rubbing over your breasts while the other sunk its claws into your back. You arch your back, somehow that small prick of pain making your sensations feel all the more amazing. You were panting in tandem, and you felt Sans leave wet kisses all over your chest, leading up to your neck. He starts nibbling harshly, sucking your skin a bit while he squeezes your ass.

_“yer so small and delicate… i could do so much to ya right now…”_ He growls, starting to lick your neck. _“i could kill ya so easily…”_

You _know_ Sans wouldn’t want to kill you, so the rush of adrenaline from his words only made your pleasure feel all the better. You mewl, wrapping your arms around him, grabbing his spine, the other stroking his ribs. This just makes Sans growl louder, a hard thrust pushing you deeper into the bed.

_“you love me, right?”_ Sans snarled, dragging his teeth on your throat. _“tell me ya want to be with me and_ ** _only_** _me.”_

“Please, Sans!” You gasp, “I-I’m yours, I love you!”

_“say it again.”_ He growls as he makes labored breaths while he shoves into you over and over again.

“I love you! I belong to you, ahh....“ You choke, overwhelmed, scratching down his vertebrae.

" _say that again, scream my name dollface!_ ** _i need you."_** His claws dig deeper into you, leaving red welts in its wake.

"I-I love you Sans! I'm yours- please just have me!"

“hgh- _i love you sweetheart- and_ _you’re_ ** _mine.”_** His hand clutches onto the back of your head, keeping you in place, and as he thrusts… You feel his teeth pierce your neck, sinking into you.

You scream- it was painful and pleasurable at the same time, and it sent electric-like jolts throughout your body that lead right to your connection with him. It set your nerves on fire, and you came.

Sans makes a choking sound from your neck, and you felt his movements becoming sloppy as he struggled against your walls. He couldn’t last much longer with how hard you were clenching down on him, milking him from all sides, and he moans against your neck as he fills you up with his seed.

You’re both panting and gasping, and Sans flops heavily on top of you. From the fact you didn’t feel like you were being crushed, Sans was holding himself up… But he still felt heavy on top of you, making it a little hard to breathe.

But honestly… You quite like it. It felt like the most comfortable, safest blanket is covering you, intimate while you were still connected to him.

You made a small giggle, but as your shoulders moved you started to hiss. When you look to the side you see red- blood. You make soft noises as Sans leaned down, licking it clean. His saliva left a different kind of tingling feeling over the bite mark, tickling you in the slightest. When you looked again, you saw the wound closing up, and when you looked back up at Sans- he had an apologetic look on his face.

“Sans… what did you…”

“s… sorry. i think i might’ve gone too far…” His cheeks dusted with carmine, and he looked away.

“i uh. i marked ya. it’s a way monsters show who their mate is- to make sure everyone else knows ya belong t' someone. a bit of my magic’s in yer blood, and- uh…” His hands nervously curled around you as he searches for words. “it’s kinda…. permanent. i’m sorry. i should’ve asked ya before i…”

You gently take back Sans’ head, turning his attention to you.

“I meant what I said, Sans. I want to be with you.” You smile at him, gently rubbing his cheekbone. “I’m yours. And I love you.”

Sans had looked nervous, but hearing that, he started smiling, his sockets lidding again. “… yer perfect, sweetheart, i don't know how i deserve you... i love you.” He kisses you on his bitemark. You feel him starting to sniff it, then a growl vibrating your neck as it slowly turns into a chuckle.

_“it looks good on ya…”_

You make a peep which only makes Sans laugh even more as he brings his skull above you to kiss you again. His tongue enters, but this time it’s soft, lavishing you with attention while his hand gently caresses your hair and massages your back. It makes you malleable, and you gently rub his back as you return your own affection.

Spent, Sans slides out of you. You could feel his cum dripping out of you onto the bed, and when you look down you could see the light-red glow coming off of it. His cock quickly dissipates once he is outside, leaving you and his pelvis empty. He fixes his pants and lies down beside you. You move to climb out of bed… But two thick arms close around your chest. It’s gentle but firm.

“yer not planning to go home now are you?” His voice was soft, concerned rather than with the intent to restrain you. “it’s late… and yer tired. ya did so well taking all of me like that.” He pressed his face into your hair, gently sniffing you. “stay here for the night. i can send ya home in the morning.”

… You felt comfortable being spooned by Sans like this, and quietly, you slip under the blankets, getting yourself comfortable with him.

“Ok, Sans.” You reply, turning so you can press yourself to him, your exposed skin rubbing against the fabric of his clothes. He starts purring, a low, quiet reverberation while he presses his teeth to your forehead, rubbing soothing circles on your back.

“I was just reaching for my clothes, y'know…” You tease him. You were already planning to stay the night- it was already pretty late when Sans brought you home.

“But actually, with you like this… Feels better.”

You could feel his hands lingering on your exposed skin, and it felt warm to have a big skeleton hugging you under the blankets. It felt intimate, loving.

Sans chuckles, pressing his face to your neck, pulling you closer. “… yeah.”

“i feel like everything’s alright when i’m with you.” He whispers, pleasuring in the sensation of your skin against his bones.

Gently, he kisses your cheek.

“i love you, (y/n). thank you for being with me”

“I love you, Sans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good thing your heart already belonged to him, huh? ^^;
> 
> [Tumblr!](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Sans does love his human, and nothing is going to change how he feels about her.
> 
> [Tumblr!](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/)


End file.
